


Afraid

by Totalspiffage



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totalspiffage/pseuds/Totalspiffage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amani Adaar was afraid of many things, although many people couldn't guess so from her stature and the way she swung her sword with ease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> drabble from my tumblr, http://totalspiffage.tumblr.com

Amani Adaar was afraid. She was afraid of a lot of things really. Magic, spiders, the bright green thing on her hand, magic, demons, ghosts, and did she mention magic? Not that anyone suspected, or even brought it up around her. She hated being afraid. She found it limiting to be defined by fears. And yet, it was her being thrust into the position to defend the world from several kinds of things she was frightened of.

Still, she wasn’t the only one. That was nice. She had a good group. But the most interesting by far was the elf nearly half her size that seemed to flirt with her at every turn. It confused the inquisitor more than it should have. She wasn’t used to attention like that, and, just like magic, it put her a little on edge.

Sera shivered on the roof as they sat, eating cookies (baked, this time, by Amani herself) and talking.

“-‘S shite, innit?” Sera said, about something or another. Probably nobles. Or magic.

“Yeah,” Amani agreed, watching the way the wind blew her fringe just slightly.

“What you staring at then, Inky?”

She’d been caught. Shit. Well, it wasn’t as though Sera never paid her any compliments. “Just. Uh. You, I guess.”

Sera giggled, her laugh caught high in her nose as a blush overtook her freckled cheeks.

“Can I ask you something?” Amani ventured.

“Yeah ‘course. Shoot.”

“Why do you… say such nice things about me?”

Sera snorted, rolling her eyes, “Other than the fact that I think you’re flipping gorgeous and I wanna tumble with you?”

“See, that. No one calls me gorgeous.” The qunari woman was aware she was… intimidating, though she didn’t feel like it most times. She felt small in front of magic, in front of the breach in the sky. Powerless in front of mages, terrified when confronted with heights, unnerved around spiders. Most days, she felt like running, but these people kept her around, kept her sword high and her face set with a war cry. But she couldn't hit feelings with a sword. And it was scary. And, oddly, freeing.

“Listen, most people don’t know shite when they see it. You? Big qunari woman with huge fuck off curly horns? Swinging a sword and bashing people with that shield?” Sera demonstrated said bashing by knocking shoulders with Amani. “That’s amazing. You’re amazing. Even if you’ve got a glowy hand trick thing that creeps me out.”

Amani looked down at her legs, currently dangling off the edge of the tavern roof. “Yeah, the hand creeps me out too. But thanks for saying those nice things about me.”

The elf scoffed, waving a hand as she took another bite of her cookie. “Not to mention you’re gonna make me friggin’ like cookies again. That’s a flipping miracle, that is.” The way she talked with her mouth full should not be cute- but she managed it somehow.

“Well, I think you’re gorgeous too,” Amani said, before she could stop herself.

Sera leaned up to kiss her on the cheek. “Yeah ‘s’cos I am, but promise you’ll give yourself credit too, Inky.”

 

 


End file.
